


The Girl With The Bright Red Hair

by angelholme



Series: Gru's Girls [3]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the offices of The AVL, a senior agent waits to see if her life will be turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Bright Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the original owners of Despicable Me.
> 
> Third in a quartet of stories.

Sat in a toilet cubicle in AVL Headquarters, SSAIC Lucy Wilde stared at the little white stick in her hand, her mind racing.

Before she had met Gru, and his "girls", she had never considered having children of her own. She had been recruited into The AVL straight out of Harvard, and it had been her life ever since then. The idea of a family had never occurred to her.

But in the twelve years since she had got married, her life goals had changed a little. Watching Margo, Edith and Agnes grow up - watching them go through the trials and tribulations that she herself had been through when she was a teenager becoming an adult - had made her somewhat sentimental. 

So, around a year ago, she and Gru had talked it over, and decided that - now the three girls were all grown up and out of the house - they would try for a child of their own. 

But now it was a year later, and so far they had been unsuccessful. They had seen a myriad of doctors and specialists, but none of them had been able to find anything wrong - there was, it appeared, no reason that they couldn't conceive a child. 

She looked at the stick again - it was still blank. 

A part of her was worried about bringing a child in to the world - if working for The AVL taught her anything, it was that the world was full of some very sick and very evil people. 

The case her eldest daughter had been working on for six months was proof enough of that. And the fact that Margo had been keeping it from her - from her and the rest of the agency - had initially had Lucy a little worried.

But, after learning what the case was about, and seeing some of what the file contained, she had decided that - on reflection - her three daughters were the most suited to deal with it.

Besides - she had seen how Gru dealt with anyone who mistreated his three girls - even after all these years the image of Antonio frozen solid from Gru's freeze ray was still burned in to her brain. 

She glanced at the stick again - still nothing. 

Why was it when she was with her husband, two minutes passed in a flash, yet now it seemed to be taking forever? 

Thinking about the girls again, she glanced at her watch. Based on what she had read in the file, they would be just about to carry out their plan. 

Saying a silent prayer for their safety, she looked down at the stick again.

Her eyes widened a little and she smiled.

Time to go home.

xoxox

To be concluded in "The Girl With The Unicorn Tattoo"


End file.
